Lizzie McGuire:A Tale Of Two Daughters
by SasyDax9
Summary: Now thirtytwo,and a lawyer,Lizzie must deal with her and Gordo's two daughters,as she fights to get Gordo back.


**Lizzie McGuire:A Tale Of Two Daughters**

**Summary:Now thirty-two,and a lawyer,Lizzie must deal with her and Gordo's two daughters,as she fights to get Gordo back.**

**Disclaimer:I own the two daughters and I own any other extras you may not notice.Please,don't sue!**

**Chapter One:Boyfriends**

Thirty-two year old Lizzie McGuire sighed,pulling the top layer of her long blonde hair back with a black,square-shaped clip,examining herself in the mirror.She wore a tight black skirt that came up just above her knees,a silky white button-up top and a black blazer with a large belt at the waist.She topped off the outfit with a pair of strapless black stilettos.

She turned around,opening the bathroom door as her thirteen year old daughter,Sophie Gordon,stopped in front of her."Mom,mom,I need to talk to you about something!"

Lizzie nodded.She walked into the kitchen,getting out two bowls and two spoons.Then she got out Froot Loops and a jug of milk,preparing breakfast."Emma!It's time to wake up!"She yelled,her nine year old daughter trudging out sleepily into the kitchen.

Lizzie poured herself some coffee,sitting down next to her daughters."So,what did you want to talk to me about Sophie?"

"Well,this guy asked me out yesterday.Lucas Sanchez."

Lizzie gaped at her daughter.1,Lucas was Miranda's son,who'd grown up with Sophie and Emma,and 2,why hadn't she heard about this before?

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"Lizzie asked,sipping her coffee."I dunno,you seemed tired after work and everything."

Lizzie nodded."And let me guess you want my permission?"

Sophie smiled,pulling a strand of her curly,dark hair behind her ear."Please mom.."

Lizzie nodded."If Miranda's okay with it.Lucas is a good kid."

Just then,there was a knock at the door.Lizzie rushed over to open it,revealing Gordo.She'd married him ten years ago,and three years ago they'd divorced.

"Hello David."Lizzie greeted him.

"Hi Lizzie.I came to see the girls."

"This early in the morning Gordo?"Lizzie replied.

"Come on,just let me in!"

Lizzie huffed,moving to the side so Gordo could enter.

"Daddy!"Emma squealed,running into her dad's arms,followed by Sophie.

"So,how are my favourite girls today?"

"Good daddy.Sophie has a boyfriend."Emma said,giggling.

Gordo looked at his oldest daughter,suddenly protective."Oh really.and who might this 'boyfriend' be?"

He was staring at Sophie,her face turning a slight shade of red."Lucas Sanchez dad,mom said it was okay."

Gordo stood up now,turning to Lizzie."You didn't think it would be okay if you asked me first?"

Lizzie shrugged."I figured you wouldn't mind Gordo,he's Miranda's son!"

"Well I don't want my thirteen year old daughter dating anyone!Not until she's at least thirty-five."He replied.

Lizzie just chuckled,shaking her head.

-

Lizzie felt tears come to her eyes as she thought back on all of the times that had led up to now,turning a corner on her way to work.

_**Flashback**_

_**An eighteen year old Lizzie peered at a pregnancy test,falling to the floor in sobs.**_

_**She and Gordo had had sex a few times and had once,at a party,not used protection.They'd only been dating one year!How could this be happening!For as long as they'd been friends,Lizzie had never expected to get pregnant with his child,let alone at eighteen!**_

_**It was two months until graduation.She'd be showing a bit by that time.Soon everyone would know.**_

_**She had to take the first step now.Telling her parents."Mom!"Lizzie yelled out,crying all the while.She heard running and soon Jo McGuire flung open the door,rushing inside.**_

_**"Lizzie,what on earth-"She stopped when Lizzie handed her the pregnancy test.**_

_**"Oh Lizzie."Jo took her daughter into her arms.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

She remembered when Sophie was born.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Push Ms.McGuire!"A doctor yelled.Her hair up in a ponytail,sweat dripping off of her face,Lizzie yelled,squeezing Gordo's hand.**_

_**"Wait!We have a problem!"The doctor yelled."The baby's heart rate is slowing!I think the cord might be wrapped around the neck."**_

_**"What does that mean!"Gordo yelled back.**_

_**"It means we gotta get this baby out fast and carefully!"**_

_**A few minutes later.."Congratulations!It's a girl!"**_

_**Lizzie looked up,staring dreamily into Gordo's eyes as she held their newborn daughter.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

She remembered that day,ten years ago,when she and Gordo were married.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Who gives this girl away?"The priest asked.Sam McGuire cleared his throat,staring at his only daughter,"I do."**_

_**"Please,have a seat."The preist nodded,gesturing to the front pew.**_

_**Sam pecked Lizzie on the forehead,taking his seat.She walked up the two stairs and onto the platform where Gordo and the priest stood,along with Miranda and one of Lizzie's cousins and the two men beside Gordo.Then there was the flower girl,three year old Sophie who now sat in the front pew next to her grandma,grandpa and Uncle Matt.**_

_**Lizzie's hair was up in a bun,long pearl esrrings and a matching necklace for accessories,and the most beautiful,strapless dress ever.**_

_**Lizzie handed her roses to Miranda to hold,then turning back to Gordo,taking his hands,**_

_**"You look beautiful Lizzie."Gordo whispered.**_

_**"You look amazing too Gordo."She replied.**_

_**"Are we ready to begin?"The priest asked.**_

_**"Yes father."The two replied,staring deep into each other's eyes.After the vows were said,the priest began,**_

_**"Do you David Andrew Gordon,take thee,Elizabeth Anne McGuire to be your lawfully wedded wife,through sickness and health,whom you will forever promise to love and cherish?"**_

_**"I do."Gordo replied,slipping the ring on Lizzie's finger.**_

_**"Do you Elizabeth Anne McGuire,take thee,David Andrew Gordon,to be your lawfully wedded husband,through sickness and health,whom you will forever promise to love and cherish?"**_

_**Tears streamed down Lizzie's cheeks."I do."She said,slipping the ring on Gordo's finger.**_

_**"I know promounce you husband and wif,you may kiss the bride."**_

_**Aftter a long and passionate kiss,Lizzie and Gordo faced the audience.**_

_**The priest began,"And now,for the first time in public,Mr. and Mrs. David Gordon!"**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

A year later Emma was born.Six years later,Lizzie and Gordo were divorcing and engaged in a custody battle.

Lizzie pulled iinto the law firm where she worked,known as "McGuire And McGuire",where both she and Matt were lawyers.

Lizzie climbed out of her car,grabbing her briefcase and entering the building.She was greeted by her younger brother,on the phone with his wife,Melina.They'd been married four years with a two year old son,Jacob McGuire.

Passing their secretary,Andrea,and heading into Matt's office,he sat behind his desk while Lizzie leaned against the door.

"Matt,i'm the one that screwed up.You were the one always in trouble but yet here you are today."

Matt chuckled."Lizzie,you work here to you know."

"I know Matt.But your marriage is going great and you're an amazing father.And you didn't get pregnant when you were eighteen."

"Hopefully not."Matt joked.

Butt then he got serious."For one thing Lizzie,you're a great mother,secondly,just because you and Gordo din't work out,doesn't mean there's no hope for you with another guy."

**-**

All that afternoon,after seing a client and filing papers,Lizzie couldn't help but think about what Matt had said.

One probelm.

She wanted David Gordon,not some other guy.

-

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
